Developmental Funds: Summary/Abstract Developmental Funds are essential to the ability of the HDFCCC to pursue its strategic goals. The HDFCCC aims to focus its efforts around the two pillars of precision cancer medicine and precision population health, and CCSG funds have been used to support pilot projects and recruitments directly tied to these areas. As detailed below, recently funded pilot projects have explored areas such as the contribution of population- specific environmental factors and genetic factors to susceptibility of esophageal cancer in Tanzania; the possibility that unstudied genetic mutations in glioblastoma can be evaluated as therapeutic targets or predictive biomarkers; and the feasibility of appropriate genetic testing for individuals affected by cancer. Similarly, CCSG funds have been used to support recruitments in key areas of strategic importance to the HDFCCC, such as genomics and cancer; racial, ethnic, and geographic disparities in cancer; and discovery of prognostic and predictive biomarkers and targeted treatments for therapy-resistant disease. Use of these funds is tightly linked to the formal planning and evaluation activities of the HDFCCC to ensure that deployment of funds aligns with HDFCCC-wide strategic plans and leadership priorities.